


Mindcircus

by qawv



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qawv/pseuds/qawv





	Mindcircus

1  
“果然我还是觉得不是西野桑就不行。”

桥本奈奈未抱着场记本默念了一遍男主的台词。西野七濑正把着钢网护栏有一下没一下地瞄她，桥本站在摄像机后边，心安理得地忽视了西野的视线。

17单西野的个人pv导演喊卡喊得异常通顺，桥本跟着在本子上写写画画，心里想的却还是男主那句不起眼的台词。演员一遍就过的对白，她却怎么练也做不到正常讲出来。不是西野就不行，明明只有她才有权利说出这句话。

新年庆典后新单筹备与五周年live彩排有条不紊，她本来马上就可以退身成为素人。可几经期盼的日子却在新年聚餐的插曲中化作泡影，西野七濑在撒着彩光灯的KTV厅里拨开拿着麦克风的秋元扑在桥本身上，吵着要桥本把她手里的香槟喝下去。桥本拗不过她，接来缠绕浓郁茉莉香气的酒杯，还没等抿上一口脖颈间就布满尖锐的痛感，桥本吓得差点惊叫出声，却还是在队友的注视下装作优雅地把酒喝了个干净。西野趴在她肩头安静得仿佛睡着了一样，但在明晰的刺痛提醒下桥本知道那些隐忍喘息不是来自别人。

“娜娜敏……救、救救我……”

“说什么——”

“像以前一样就行了，娜娜敏什么都不用做的。”

焦躁的嗔怪在看到西野通红的眼眶之后全都被咽了下去，桥本把西野搂在怀里，一下下轻拍她的肩胛。从关岛外景偶然在浴室撞见发情接近昏倒的西野开始，她就知道队里平日最安静节能的孩子，实际上却是常人意识中充满攻击力又难以自制的Alpha。

她一如往常把脖颈露出来，移到暗处让西野埋在上面细细舔吮，一面还要假装没事应付成员的祝酒和问候。也不知道西野究竟是不是歪打正着，每次都瞄准她最敏感的颈侧。西野的舌尖点一下她左肩半边的皮肤就泛起酥酥麻麻。并不是单纯的痒，而是像溪水冲撞沙石，一阵阵清冽的隐痛。

“可以了吗？”桥本问道，但西野没有回应。

桥本咬着下唇，等着宇宙球灯的斑点从脸上晃过去。五颜六色的光点偏偏卡在原处纹丝不动，身后西野的舔舐轻柔，桥本感到视线飘忽，像被炫目的光拉进幽暗的新世界。

西野慢悠悠地抬起头，“娜娜敏就要走了，还在乎耽误这几分钟吗？”

“对啊，你还在乎这几分钟吗？”一旁正跟卫藤碰杯的高山口气豪爽地应和着。

桥本看了一眼什么都没察觉到的高山，在清香四溢的房间里深吸一口气，把西野一把抱起来，“我送你回家。”

她在西野的手包里摸索到钥匙打开门，小心绕过掉在地上的药瓶和四处散落的药片把西野放在卧室的床上。不用多想就能知道西野已经用这些合成制剂把发情期成功延迟了许久，但药物作用顶多是脆弱的气球，加压到一定程度必定疯狂爆炸。桥本站在床侧，面无表情地注视面色潮红皮肤微烫好似发着低烧的西野，俯下身用袖子擦去她半边脸上的虚汗，低下头吻住西野的唇。

压抑已久的欲望此时有如彩色喷雾冲出气球的束缚，在燥热的卧室中无声蔓延。桥本任由西野几下退掉她的衣服，手指在她上半身的肌肤上四处游移，而她没有一点反抗。

这下就只有她一个人被纠缠在茉莉的枝繁叶茂里。

2  
毕业与从业庆祝接踵而来，成员们都没猜到桥本偶像生涯后的第一个职业竟然是在她们身边当STAFF。齋藤和生田曾经旁敲侧击向其他经纪人打听，除了“这是桥本桑的个人意愿”以外什么也没探出来。繁重的新单排练让人很快接受桥本作为STAFF的存在，这点对西野来说程度更甚。此前在摄像机前还要想办法偷偷摸摸的依赖如今顺利转战到镜头背后，西野一边咬着纯净水吸管，一边偷看桥本的侧脸，工作的时候桥本把鬓角的头发掖在耳朵后面，过肩的长发遮住后颈掩饰omega的身份。

西野抚上自己脖颈上的黑色choker，这是上次她在KTV厅意外失控之后桥本送给她的。那个人对她的好总是不流于言语，搞得她如何才能不多想，她该理解成是关心还是反感？她从桥本平静的表情里看不出一点线索。

她一直隐隐期待桥本会留下来，并且留下来的理由会和她有关，可两个月的AD实习期已经过半，队里尽是桥本结束实习就会出国的传闻。她不敢直接问，甚至胆怯于旁敲侧击。偏偏桥本像是毫不在意，从来没跟她谈起过这事。她不擅长撒谎，一旦提起肯定会把对桥本的抱怨不加掩饰地抖干净。她巴不得能让桥本知道，她就是对桥本在众位一期革命友人中率先毕业意见不小。而且西野也不是没有办法留住她，但那方法太过卑鄙，恶劣到西野自己都不敢多想。

幸而她上次在聚餐之后依靠桥本让身体恢复了正常的周期，时间上来看距离下一次还有些时日。周期内的平淡日子，西野依旧如同往日在他人视线不及之处和桥本粘在一起，有时在彼此家里过夜，但也都止步于短暂的亲吻。她不知道桥本还记不记得她发情期的日子，但随着日期渐渐临近，她不得不再把这个微妙的话题摆到台面上。

“前阵子麻衣样给我推荐了新出的强效抑制剂。”

“听听算了，那孩子不是Beta吗？”

“那飞鸟也有告诉我抑制剂怎么吃才合理，”西野口干舌燥地寻找借口，“完全可以达到维持正常起居的程度。”

“飞鸟她怎么不讲科学？”

“总之娜娜敏想做什么就去做好了。我不会再给你添麻烦了。”

桥本放下咖啡杯望了她半晌，视线左摇右晃，语气却不见起伏，“我只是选择我自己的生活。”

又来了。西野分不清这究竟是淡漠的安慰还是深沉的应许。自始至终她要的都不过是个积极的回应罢了。每次她的求救都不会落空，但也都是桥本的默许，而即使她没什么恋爱经验，也明白被动和主动的本质区别。也许桥本只是心地善良又温柔，看不下去她无人拯救的煎熬发情期，毕竟对于一个Omega来说，救她只是随手的事。

虚有其表的Alpha，强大却任人宰割。这是分化开给她的大玩笑，一个将伴她一生的薄情悲剧。只是以最自私的口吻来讲，如果得以与桥本同行，她会毫不犹豫地奔赴其中。

3  
日历转眼逼近四月。インフルエンサー的发售日后全握行程也即将开始。与此一同到来的还有西野的下一个发情期，来自身体的欲望调度精准得让她能体味到每天不同的状态更新，胸口沉闷腺体肿胀，然后是持续的发热心悸与难以抵抗又令人厌弃的喘息。她全身的每一个细胞都在呼唤着欲望的释放，徒有大脑异常清醒。她依旧可以依靠药物在外部世界维持正常活动，而一旦睡眠导致抑制剂到时失效，她就需要在逐渐明晰的冲动中扛下欲望的割蚀，抑或在得到解药前丢失本就飘渺的意识。

太要命了。

西野倚坐在床头柜旁等待抑制剂慢慢生效，双腿瘫软难以起身，扔在一边的手机屏幕中还显示着桥本的通讯页面。还有不到一小时她就该跟着桥本去工作现场了。

要什么一个小时，你现在就来不好吗？

现在就来，然后不要再走了。

她把上次桥本来过夜用的毛巾放在触手可及的位置，滑进充满水的浴缸里。意识对抗不过本能时她大多投靠水的围裹以获取片刻宁静。热水及身，西野半睁双眼凝视模糊的水汽。她与桥本就像三维世界两道异面线，某个方向上有着交错的投影，就让人误以为真的在互相走近。或者她也可以抛弃精神渴求，只把桥本当作短暂的寄托。可桥本一句话都不说单单望着她的样子此后都必将不断地侵入她的心灵世界。发情期总有熬过的一天，思念却没有终点。

她在开门声响起不久后走出浴室，餐桌上是桥本带来的早餐。桥本端着咖啡杯挑眉看她，视线里带着说不清是担忧还是责备的东西，西野眼角瞥过挂钟，她并没磨蹭几分钟。

“七濑。”

“嗯？”

尚未坐下，她的脸就被桥本捧在手里，紧接着一个猝不及防的亲吻。刚被封存在内的欲望让桥本莽撞地解锁，西野像一只冲破缰绳的幼小猛兽手忙脚乱地拉起桥本的上衣，还没等咬噬猎物反被猎物擒住双手。桥本拽住她手腕，脸与她咫尺相隔，这回她彻底看清了，桥本眼中不是什么担心牵挂，就是彻底的抱怨罢了。

“为什么不早点打电话给我，你知不知道，”看见她痛苦地皱眉，桥本哀伤地叹气，“知不知道整个房间都是你的味道。”

那又如何，我早点打你就会来吗，你来了就是心甘情愿吗？西野别过脸不再看她，这些没有一句她能问得出口，反正早晚有一天，桥本会像不曾留下过从她身边一溜烟地逃跑，所以当下她只要尽情享受倒计时就好。

“一早起来就说这些，七濑还有一整天的工作，桥本我也明白。

“所以，放轻松一点好吗？别让我担心你。”

提醒行程的闹铃不合时宜地嗡鸣，她们该出发参加live彩排了。西野喘着粗气从她手里挣脱出来，客套的安慰她已经听累了，她就是在这些话里一次次被桥本推远的，桥本怎么就是不懂呢？

4  
桥本奈奈未慌了神。只是停个车的功夫让西野消失在视线里，就把她搞丢了。

休息区里成员们已经在换制服，几个人三两上前，焦急地跟她说七濑不见了。她把手里的工作拜托给其他同事，直到坐进车里手搭上方向盘汗粘在橡胶护垫，热气上涌，她才有失控的实感。

西野虽然在背后把她粘得紧紧的，面对面从来难有目光的交汇。她们彼此仰望，放下最贴近内心的话而只拣无关紧要的说给对方听。她不遗余力抄近路企图在西野身边，却离情感宣泄的出口还很远。

徒步就能很快到达的距离，开车没用多长时间。桥本停下车，推开铁围栏，看见铺满薄荷叶的泳池对侧水面上，一圈圈水波推动着叶片渐次荡漾开来。她走下梯子，拨走挡住去路的薄荷叶，循着一丝溢出来的茉莉花香，把潜在水面之下的西野拉起来搂在怀里。

“快超过61秒了，不难受吗？”

“难受……难受极了。娜娜敏来得好慢好慢啊。”西野挣脱开她的环抱，声音发颤，泪和池水混在一起淌在泛红的眼角和脸颊上。不给桥本一点反驳的机会，她咬住桥本的唇，又从唇角悄悄侵入齿与舌之间。桥本尽可能地贴近她，耐心给她回应。就像试图将这味道全部吸吮干净，西野的舌尖在桥本的每一颗牙齿上都停留。

她的手从桥本的肩头掠过胸腹，再剥开湿透的衬衫抚上光滑的腰侧。桥本随着阵阵撩拨沉沉吐气，痒与热顺着腰向上散开，她快被这急切的接近剥夺呼吸。她扯住西野的衣襟偏过脸，却不料被误解为厌倦的反抗。西野把住她腰侧的手松懈下来，抵着池壁低下头失落地啜泣。

桥本惊慌地眨眨眼，探过头吻上西野脸颊上的泪，顺手扯下她颈上的choker，花香四溢如墨倾泻，她牵起西野的手，带着她的alpha探索自己的身体。正午最盛的日光将池水晒得温暖，西野揉上桥本的胸，在她肩头或轻或重地留下齿痕，之后伏在桥本胸前，在水面与空气的交界亲吻她的胸口。桥本捋平西野早已沾湿的发尾，阵阵酥麻的被动触觉放空大脑，她按住西野的肩膀仰起头。茉莉的香气在她的鼻翼逐渐浓烈，就像在角落散发暗香的花瓣此时一片片洒落在她眼前。桥本捧起一把薄荷叶递给西野，然后轻柔地舔舐她的手指与掌心。

西野低头吻过桥本的额头，把叶片重新撒在水里。朝思暮想的人终究赶在欲望决堤前将她于浩瀚汪洋中拯救。

5  
所幸路途不远，桥本顺利赶在彩排开始前将西野带回休息区，临上场还不忘把choker悄悄还给她。西野站在舞台前回望隐在暗处的桥本，看她往常不形于色的脸庞此时暗布焦虑，于是恐惧好似都绕道，西野摆出笑脸对她讲，“我去去就回来。”

桥本躲在后台依旧听得见音响，弗朗明戈的吉他撩拨心弦，词每句都唱进心里。若即若离的大影响家，总是在离她最近的地方自筑藩篱。

西野退场先一步钻进副驾的位置，在桥本发动车子之后不声不响地解开choker的扣子，指尖点上桥本的小臂。透过后视镜的视线触碰叫动荡的氛围复归平静。西野收回目光，连带着撤销逗弄与索求，像只无害的奶猫悄声而安分地卧在午后的花园里。

然而猛兽到家立刻重现原形，桥本在西野草率的冲撞下蹒跚后退，碰到墙壁踉踉跄跄滑在地上，西野像是怕她下一秒就会逃脱一样，慌忙地攫住她的手臂。西野阴沉着脸，也不顾发丝遮住视线泪水在眼眶中久久打转，目光直直地望进桥本眼里去。

“你不要走。”

低三下四的哀求之后，令人心痛的抽泣紧随而至。

“哈，”桥本轻轻抚拭西野的头发，“你听谁说的？”

“谁都这么讲，”西野说，“除了你。”

“除了我，谁都这么讲，你就信了。”

西野摇摇头，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落滴在桥本脖颈上，“我还能怎么选？”

是你一次次给我希望的火光又浇灭它啊。西野以为桥本带给她的眼泪早就让她在五周年演唱会首日哭尽了，却又在过山车一般的心情起伏中乐此不疲，好似她不喊停桥本就会一直陪她玩下去。

“那我说点什么，你听吗？”

桥本支起上半身，脑袋斜抵住墙壁，伸手覆上西野半边脸，“我不走啊。”她背过的情话已经被流畅地遗忘，只剩下最显眼的告白供她单刀直入。

让我属于你吧。

像是受了什么惊人的撼动，西野七濑缓缓贴近桥本的脸，在秒针带来的巨大沉默中吻住桥本的唇，她眼里还在止不住地落泪，并且哭得更厉害了，退掉对方衣服的动作乱得一塌糊涂，但都被桥本饱含温情地接纳。西野趴在桥本胸前享受她每个细微表情，膝盖抵在她腿间直到被液体淌湿，她循着指引渐次深入，身下的人在她给的刺激中一阵微微搐动，望着她的视线半晦半明。她本质贪婪却在小心索取，也只有桥本拥有在头狼面前呼风唤雨的魄力。

西野搂住桥本的脖颈，随着花与叶的芬芳打通经络，巨浪滔天，乌云欲坠，她同桥本相拥逃离。

-Fin-


End file.
